Sweet Dreams
by Watson
Summary: A slight slash RadarHawkeye. It's not all that bad...Hawkeye comforts Radar after a very bad nightmare...nothing special...


Sweet Dreams

  
  
Author: Watson

Disclaimer: "M.A.S.H" Belongs to them down at 20th century fox and I am not earning any money from this story.

Rating: PG

Summary: Radar has a horrible nightmare and Hawkeye comfort him. I like Radar and I like Hawkeye and with all those Trapper/Hawkeye fics or BJ/Hawkeye, I figure it was time to throw in something new. I acctully may right more for this couple. Although this isn't really a slashy fic to begin with…it's more of a suggestion on…stuff…J

Feedback: If it's positive or negative, I'll take anything, but if you flame me I may be forced to sick the devil Burns on your behind!

E-mail: allura_mallura@yahoo.com

            Benjamin "Hawkeye" Pierce couldn't sleep. His first chance to get a good full hour sleep and he couldn't sleep. He cursed the cold, the rain pouring outside, and the war all together, but it didn't help. Hawkeye sighed lying on his back looking up at the tent above him. To bad Trapper was out, Hawkeye would have even his left foot to mock Frank. But no, both were out and the tent was empty. Just the sound of rain, the smell of liquor, and Hawkeye were there…And Radar. Walter "Radar" O'Reilly lay worn out over on the bed in the far corner, but had gone to 'sleepy land' long ago with his glasses on.  

Hawkeye sighed rolling on to his side. He looked at the martini on his night stand, thinking about reaching up and taking a drink, but he was too tired. 'I can't stand this place!' Hawkeye screamed in his mind as he gritted his teeth, 'Hell would be a better place to have a war then this'. The sounds of whimpers came over from the bed in the far corner and Hawkeye looked past his drink to Radar. The quiet spoken desk clerk tossed and squirmed in his bed. The sound of his little whimpers and moans made Hawkeye sit up in a sort of fearful wonder. Radar turned in his sleep towards Hawkeye and now the older man could see the tears slipping down Radar's face. This was enough to get Hawkeye to his feet and to walk over to the bed. He kneeled down so that he was face to closer to Radar. "Radar…" Hawkeye said softly.

"No!" the clerk groaned still in his seemingly nightmarish dream. The little teddy bear that Radar always kept close to his heart was gripped so tightly Hawkeye worried that the stuffing would pop out. 

"Radar," Hawkeye said, louder but not to loud, "Wake up kid…"

"No! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" Radar moaned, still not waking.

"Radar! Wake up!" Hawkeye said forcefully, shaking the younger man. Radar awoke with a start. Radar breathed heavily, tears still falling, glasses crooked on his nose, and teddy bear falling to the floor. Hawkeye sat down on the edge of the bed and placed a hand on Radar's back. "It's okay Radar," the surgeon says rubbing Radar's back, "You were having a nightmare." The clerk reached up a shaky hand and fixed his glasses on his nose. He looked at Hawkeye, his face still in shock. 

"Captain Pierce?" 

"Yeah it's good ol' Hawkeye," Pierce said with a laugh. He was not ready for the answer as Radar wrapped his arms around Hawkeye's waist and smashed his face into the old man's chest.

"I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!" Radar kept repeating as if it was the only thing keeping him sane. 

"Whoa, Radar!" Hawkeye said in surprise, "Must have been some dream huh?"

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to screw up and get you killed! I'm so sorry sir!" 

"What?!" Hawkeye said in surprised, "Radar what are-"

"I'm such a screw-up! I'm so sorry!" Radar answered this time in a sob. Hawkeye nearly jumped. He frowned, rubbing his hand on Radar's back. 

"Of course you aren't a screw-up Radar," Hawkeye said comfortingly, "It was just a dream…" Hawkeye, placing a hand on Radar's shoulder, made the younger man look at him. "You want to tell me about it?" Radar looked at him with a sniffle and a little hiccup. 

"I guess…" 

"It would probably make you feel better," Hawkeye said with a smile, "Now tell me what's troubling you? I'm sure I can't make it worse…but don't quote me on that."

"Well it all started with me in the office and I was doing something, filing I guess…I think I was working in k because that's where I keep the keys…because they start with k…well I also tend to put them in the jar on top of the filing cabinet for some reason because it just for some odd reason…"

"Radar…" Hawkeye warned.

"Sorry…" Radar said quickly, "Well suddenly the lights went out and the back up generator didn't come on and I went to turn it on. It took a while but I got it working and then I decided to check if anything happened to break while the lights went out…that's when I…when I…" Radar then began to sniffle again, as new tears sprang to his eyes. Hawkeye felt his heart break just looking at Radar's face. He pulled a handkerchief (something of Franks that had just happened to 'find' lying around on the floor of the Swamp…in a chest…in a book…next to Franks bed…) and held it up to Radar's nose.

"Here kid," he said, "blow." Radar did so and then removed his glasses rubbing his eyes as Hawkeye tossed the handkerchief under Frank's cot. 

"Thanks sir," Radar said meekly.

"What happened after you fixed the generators in the dream?" Hawkeye asked, again giving Radar a comforting rub on the back.

"I went to post op…But no one was there…there were no patients. I got freaked out and went to surgery but no one was there either. Then I went around the whole unit….it was like everyone had gone somewhere with out me. But then I went to the mess tent…and I saw…" Radar paused, putting his face in his hands, "There was so much blood…" The realization hit Hawkeye like two tons of bricks and a cement truck.

"Oh Radar…" 

"You were all hanging there! On meat hooks!" Radar cried into his hands, "I felt like I was going to be sick! Trapper! Col. Blake! Even Major Burns and Major Houlihan! They all were there…then I looked over at the wall…near the kitchen and you…you were hanging there…looking at me with these dead eyes! I was so scared! I couldn't move! Suddenly you lifted your hand, pointing at me and said…Your fault! Your fault Radar! And then everyone one else started to say it and I couldn't stop looking at you or stop listening! It was my fault! It was my fault!"

"Radar-"Hawkeye began but the clerk jumped to his feet, through the sheets off,  looking at the doctor with tears streaming down his cheeks. 

"It was my fault! I was so dumb and clumsy that I couldn't get the generators working in time to save anyone! I'm such an idiot! No wonder you and Trapper always say those things because their true! I am a stupid, clumsy, bumbling-"

"Radar!" Hawkeye said jumping to his feet grabbing Radar's shoulders, "It was only a dream! No one is dead!" 

"But what if it did happen?! What if I do something like that and just let the enemy in to slaughter us all?! I'm most likely the only person who would allow the enemies kill all his friends! I'm a horrible person and I should just die!"

SMACK!

Radar's head snapped to the side as Hawkeye's hand came right down across his face. Hawkeye breathed heavily as he watched the younger man, eyes burning. "Don't you ever say that!" he said gripping Radar's shoulders and Shaking him, "Don't you ever say that you want to die Walter O'Reilly because so help me god, if you ever say that again I'll hit you so hard that you'll be out of this country without a pass!" Radar didn't look at Hawkeye but it didn't take much to see that the words affected him. "You are going to make it out of here alive Radar! You are going back Ottumwa and you are going to take care of those animals and you are going to live a happy life! And I don't care if General McArthur says otherwise! He can sit with a flag pole up his butt! I will not let you die!" Radar listened, not speaking. Then he turned his head slowly, tears in his eyes and a red tint to his cheeks. 

"You hit me sir…" Hawkeye breathed heavily and looked to the floor. 

"Sorry, impulse…Just don't ever say that around me Radar…there has been enough killing as is…We don't need another young causality…" Radar looked at Hawkeye for a moment, tears slipping down. He then wrapped his arms around Hawkeye and wept. Hawkeye held on to him, letting him cry while leaning his cheek on Radar's head. Hawkeye began to weep as well. They both sat there crying for a couple minuets before finally Radar pulled away rubbing his eyes.

"Thank you sir…" he said picking up his glasses off the cot, "I'm glad you're here with me…I don't think I could…if you weren't…"

"I know Radar…" Hawkeye said, cupping the younger man's cheek, eyes glittering with tears, "I know…" Radar nodded with a smile. 

"Well, I'd better get to work…probably late already…" Radar said turning to leave. But Hawkeye caught him by the arm.

"Take a nap Radar," Hawkeye said, sitting the younger man down on the bed again. 

"But sir-"Radar began but Hawkeye shook his head.

"If Henry has any problems with it, he can come and talk to me alright?" Radar nodded and lay on the bed. Hawkeye smiled, pulling the covers over him. Hawkeye turned to back to his bed but-

"Sir..."

"Yeah Radar?"

"Could you stay over here with me?" Radar asked looking up at Hawkeye with his big eyes, "I would feel better if you…would stay here…and not there…" Hawkeye smiled.

"Push over." Radar moved over and Hawkeye laid down on the cot. Radar closed his eyes, his body and Hawkeye's body turned so they were face to face. Hawkeye smiled at the sleeping clerk and kissed Radar's forehead, wrapping his arms around the smaller man. "I love you Radar."

"You say something sir?"

"No, just go to sleep Radar."


End file.
